


First Time

by Spacenight



Series: The Heart wants... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, First Time, Gags, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacenight/pseuds/Spacenight
Summary: Without his pesky soul to hold him back, Sam can finally give the brothers what they both want.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Heart wants... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	First Time

The first time was a shock. 

I could see it in his face, the way his pretty green eyes widened, the way his plush lips formed the one word that always seems to be hovering there… Sam… 

Getting the roofies into his drink had been easy. Too easy, but he’d always trusted me too much. Getting him back to the motel would have been harder, if not for my heightened strength since becoming soulless. I had always wondered how that worked. Was so much of human nature bound up in the souls’ doubts, its striving for some obscure morality that it sapped us of our power?

When he woke up it was already too late. I had tied his wrists and arms, his ankles and thighs with tough rope, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Sam…please… what’re you doing?” 

His words slurred still, his movements sluggish as he struggled to move. I stood in front of him, palming my dick through my pants. His eyes traced the movement.

“You know what I’m doing. And I know what you want. I’m giving it to you.”

“No…”

There. Panic. Such a rare sight on my brother's face. I wanted to drink it up like nectar. He fought his bonds for real now. I could see where the rope dug into his wrists, see the skin redden, it would be chafed tomorrow. A reminder. 

“Sam… no… please… no… we can’t…I can’t.” 

There was a hitch in his voice as he chanted his sweet litany of pleas. My hand twitched towards the gag on the bedside table. His eyes followed and reality settled in. He was drawing in air, he was going to scream. Quick as a flash I grabbed the rubber ball and pressed it behind his teeth. I put one of my knees on his back, keeping him still as I buckled the strap tight. He looked beautiful with the black leather cutting into the skin of his cheeks, as I’d known he would. The only sounds he made now were muffled grunts and moans and I stored every one of them away for safekeeping. 

I wasted no time. I’d been hard for hours, planning this out, anticipating. Now that the moment was there, my hands almost shivered with excitement. Such a human reaction. I tore open his jeans, not caring that I was ruining them and pulled them down over his round, plump ass. I let my hand rest there on that warm, soft skin, then let it wander down, around. Dean gasped and tensed like a live wire as my hand touched his dick. It was hard and leaking. I bit my lip to hide my grin. Gottcha, Brother. I withdrew my hand, his pleasure would come later. I’d waited long enough. 

I grabbed for the lube and I rushed through the prep. I knew I should take more time opening him up. I’m big and I’m his first. But the pleasure zinging through my veins made it hard to think. And finally, finally, after years of waiting, of pining, my cock touched his delicate opening and I couldn’t hold myself back, I pushed right in. And I knew that with my soul gone, I lost all feelings, but damn if it didn’t feel like coming home. 

His hands clenched in their bonds, trying to adjust, the punched out sound he made when I slammed in bleeding into a shivering silence. I drew back out and slammed into the tight, tight heat of my brother's ass and he broke into sob. Damn if it didn’t make me even harder. I had made plans of drawing this out, driving him wild, making him come first, making him see that this was good. I couldn’t. Once I was in him I rutted like a wild animal, moaning keening. I was getting closer and wanted to see his face. I grabbed his hair and dragged his head back, caught a glimpse of his face, pale and beautiful, blinking tears out of his eyes and I came so hard I almost blacked out. 

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on his back, my dick slowly softening inside him. He was very still. I sighed, pulled out and rolled him over. There was come on the bed, but his eyes were vacant. Shell shocked. I took out the gag first, then untied him. Half expecting a punch, a fight, but Dean let me handle him like a doll. Tears had made the green in his eyes more bright, but they were dry now. His eyelids fluttered as I pressed kisses on them. 

Something unfamiliar gave a pull in me and I couldn't just leave him like this. There was a small tub in the bathroom. Half keeping an eye on him, I went and turned on the hot water. I undressed him slowly and when I still got no reaction, I carried him into the bath and gently lowered him down into the water. 

I was about to stand up, give him some privacy, when his hand shot out and held onto mine in a death grip. I hesitated a moment, then knelt down next to the bath. I slowly lifted my free hand and stroked along his brow with one finger, stroked his cheek. More tears tumbled from his eyes, making his lashes spiky. He drew a big breath, a shuddering sigh. 

“Sam… can’t lose you, Sam.”

“You won’t. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
